


Milan's Fantasy World

by seungshibari



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 24/7 D/s, Aftercare, Body Modification, Chastity Device, Clover clamps, Consensual Exhibitionism, Crying, Deepthroating, Device Bondage, Dom/sub, Doorknob sucking, Established D/S Dynamic, FaceFucking, Favoritism, Fetish Furniture, Figging, Financial Domination, Findom, Food Sex, Head Shaving, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Non-Graphic Violence, Object Insertion, Paddling, Piercings, Pseudo-Incest, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Service Submission, Spanking, Spanking Benches, Total Power Exchange, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, Watersports, clothespins, consensual voyeurism, foot worship, scene negotiation, shoe licking, spit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: Quick and dirty vignettes from my Twitter @seungshibari.Please note relevant tags and warnings, which will be listed in the chapter summary sections.I DO NOT give permission for this fic or portions of this fic to be REPRODUCED or REUPLOADED without my express consent.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Hyunjin + Minho / Headshaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 - Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho
> 
> Minho just wants to take his prideful stepbrother down a few pegs. It's an improvement, really. 
> 
> Pseudo-incest (stepbrothers), head-shaving, rope bondage, degradation, humiliation, name-calling, crying, under-negotiated kink, and inexplicit aftercare.

“Hey, pretty,” Minho taunted, flicking Hyunjin’s cheek for the sole purpose of seeing him flinch. Hyunjin’s thighs were bound to his calves a little too tightly. His tender skin was taking on a bluish tinge and his body tingled as he settled into the familiar, comforting numbness that he associated with his stepbrother’s rope. His arms were neatly out of the way, tucked behind his back in a two-rope TK. 

“You really should stop slouching.” 

Minho had decided a few weeks ago to be more practical with his rope. More and more often, he would just fold Hyunjin into whatever odd shape he wanted, haphazardly throw a couple of double column ties, and use him like that. Gone were the days of rich silk bamboo rope and thoughtful partials. Minho didn’t even get out his camera anymore. He was getting bored, Hyunjin could tell. 

“Lift your head up, pretty,” Minho instructed. Hyunjin straightened his back, jutting his chin out, ready for inspection. Showing off for his stepbrother.

“You don’t need to preen, idiot, I just told you to look up. You’re such a show-off sometimes.” He ran a thumb over Hyunjin’s plump bottom lip, watching the way his mouth automatically dropped open, anticipating more, another finger, a toy, a cock. 

“You’ll take anything in your mouth, right?” Hyunjin nodded emphatically. Hyunjin knew he’d have to do more to impress his stepbrother, to captivate his interest. 

“Let’s test that.” He stood and walked to the bathroom, leaving Hyunjin to shift uncomfortably on his knees, trying to blow a strand of hair out of his eyes. 

Minho returned with clippers, shaving cream, and a razor. He stared at the back of Hyunjin’s head, noted the way his dark hair curled prettily at the nape of his neck. Ugh, 

“I don’t like how you’ve been acting lately.” He quietly plugged the clippers in and turned them on, the buzzing sound almost identical to that of one of their bullet vibrators. Hyunjin had no fucking clue. 

“You’re so self-absorbed,” he put one hand on Hyunjin’s forehead and placed the clippers against the right side of his head. 

“But I think you’ll look better like this.” A large lock of hair landed on Hyunjin’s bony shoulder.

“You want to look nice for your brother, right?” Another clump of hair fell, catching on the TK’s upper wrap. Hyunjin was sniffling now, very obviously tearing up, but he maintained his posture and continued to look straight ahead.

“Are you seriously still going to act proud?” Minho chided, switching the clippers off and grabbing his phone from his back pocket, swiping up to the camera function. 

“Look. Look at yourself.” Minho grabbed what was left of Hyunjin’s hair and urged him to make eye contact with his modified self. He looked awful. Hyunjin let out a mangled sob, but his cock was hardening rapidly, precum starting to leak out onto his thigh. 

“I need you to stop crying, or I’ll just leave half of your head shaved. That’d be ugly. Don’t make me do that. Okay?” Minho turned the clippers back on and continued with his job, working swiftly. 

With each clump of hair that fell into his lap, it became harder and harder for Hyunjin to contain his whimpering. If his stepbrother wanted him to look like this, then that was how it’d be, but Hyunjin took so much pride in his appearance, and his pretty hair. And Minho was taking that away from him, just because he felt like it. 

“I asked you to quiet down, Hyunjin,” Minho reminded, “we’re done, though.” Minho rubbed Hyunjin’s bald head thoughtfully. 

“It feels kind of weird,” Minho observed, “oh, well. We have to clean up now.” He ghosted his hand over Hyunjin’s throbbing cock, soliciting a harsh gasp, before he moved on to grab the clump of hair that had settled near Hyunjin’s knee.

“Open,” Minho ordered calmly. Hyunjin would take anything in his mouth.


	2. Minho + Chan + Jisung / Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Lee Minho/Bang Chan/Han Jisung
> 
> Minho decides to add more permanent marks of ownership to Chan's body, with the help of his old friend, Jisung. 
> 
> Established D/s dynamic (Master/slave), total power exchange (TPE), scene negotiation, consensual body modification, (nipple) piercings, consensual voyeurism, humiliation, sadism/masochism, shoe worship, shoelicking, clothespins, spit/drool.

Minho rifled through his leather crossbody bag, pulling out a singular wooden clothespin from one of the shallower pockets. 

“Open up.” 

Chan’s lips parted and Minho quickly clipped it to the tip of his tongue. 

Immediately, Chan’s spit began to pool a little faster. He was hyper-aware of how  _ wet _ his mouth felt. He knew what to expect; this was an intimate and familiar sting. Soon, his tongue would go numb and his spit would begin to spill out and drip from the prongs of the clothespin. Against his personal will, but consistent with Minho’s - and in the end, that was the only thing that mattered to Chan.

Jisung was captivated by Minho’s control and finesse, yes, but even more fascinating to him was Chan’s unquestioning obedience. 

After taking a hiatus from the local BDSM community, Jisung was glad to hear from one of his old play partners - Minho. When he’d reached out, Jisung was a little confused about the request. Chan and Minho had both insisted on a consultation with Jisung before proceeding with the booking; the three of them were close - they had even done scenes together - but Jisung’s understanding of Minho and Chan’s dynamic was imprecise. 

Chan enthusiastically explained his desire to Jisung: heavy-gauge piercings, emphasis on  _ heavy _ . Brash, yellow-gold rings, as chosen by Minho. After further discussion and elaboration on the symbolism behind the piercings, Jisung agreed to fulfilling Minho and Chan’s shared wish. 

Over the next few days, the three of them continued to work through the particulars of the appointment-slash-scene that they were carefully planning. Since it’d been a while since they’d played together, they discussed limits and boundaries in great detail, along with what to expect during the piercing itself. 

_ 6:43PM / ji: it’ll hurt if you go to a heavy gauge rite away.  _

_ 6:44PM/ ji: r you sure you want that _

_ 6:45pm / channie: we want it to hurt _

And now, Chan was here, timid and pitiful in Jisung’s chair. 

“Hey, do you still feel okay about this, Jisung?” Minho’s voice was soothing as he checked in. He noticed how Jisung’s eyes had widened at Chan’s easy compliance. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jisung affirmed, “he looks... nice?” 

Minho laughed. “I mean, I guess. I think he looks kind of dumb.” Minho ruffled a reassuring hand through Chan’s bleached hair. Chan nodded in agreement; yes, he was dumb. The gesture was punctuated by a string of drool slipping off the edge of the clothespin and onto his shirt. “Let’s take this off, huh?”

Chan allowed Minho to strip him of the paper-thin tank top. The neckline painfully caught on the clothespin, jerking Chan’s tongue upwards. Minho shook his head, irritated. Chan would be leaving Jisung’s studio stripped of his pride and soaked in his own drool, one way or another. Minho  _ insisted _ on it. 

“Good, Chan?” Minho beamed when Chan gave him a goofy thumbs-up. Chan was grateful that the three of them were so consistent about communication. Although his body was tense, he felt relaxed and trusting. He was ready. 

Jisung pulled on a pair of sterile gloves and took an alcohol-soaked cotton pad to Chan’s chest, cleaning the area that would be pierced. 

“Sit up for me, Chan,” Jisung instructed, using a voice that was not quite strict, but definitely firm. Chan instantly straightened his posture, tightening his jaw. Chan’s pliability sent a spiral of heat through Jisung’s stomach. 

This was really happening. 

Biting his lip and focusing intently, Jisung drew careful guide marks on either side of each of Chan’s nipples. 

“Minho, does it look okay?” Jisung wanted to confirm that Minho was pleased with the placement before he went on with the piercing. It would have been a shame to ruin his friend’s property. 

“Looks  _ amazing _ ,” Minho raved. Chan cast his eyes away from Jisung’s gloved hands to note the tightening fabric of Minho’s slacks - Minho was  _ hard  _ at the thought of Chan’s impending pain. “Let’s take this thing off, though. I want to hear him scream.” Minho extracted the clothespin from Chan’s mouth and placed it on a nearby chair. 

Jisung took Chan’s left nipple between his fingers and rolled it to prepare the skin for the needle. “Deep breath,” Minho advised, looking just a little amused as he took Chan’s hand into his own, “you’ve taken  _ much _ worse than this.” 

Taking the large needle between his fingers, Jisung expertly pushed it through the skin of Chan’s nipple. “ _ Ow, fuck. _ ” Chan squinted; the pain was sharp, hot, and quick. It obviously delighted Minho, who let out a pleased sigh when Chan whined. 

While Jisung inserted the jewelry into the first nipple, Minho extracted his hand from Chan’s and placed Chan’s fingers over his crotch. On instinct, Chan began to rub softly. Touching Minho always had the capacity to placate him. 

Chan was so caught up in massaging Minho through his pants, that his body almost forgot to gasp when Jisung pierced his second nipple. 

“Hurts.  _ Minho _ .” The same prickly agony throbbed through him, twinning with the pain in his other nipple. Minho just pressed his erection into Chan’s hand with more intensity, clearly getting off on the discomfort Chan was experiencing. 

Jisung exhaled calmly and inserted the second ring, then plucked two sterile saline pads from his tray to place on Chan’s freshly-pierced chest. 

“Fuck,” Chan whispered, “sore.” Jisung grinned a little before removing the cool pads. 

“Well, yeah… but look how shiny they are,” Minho murmured, as though talking to a child, taking one of the thick gold rings in between his fingers and watching it sparkle in the sterile light of Jisung’s studio. Chan tilted his head down to get a better look, his lower lip wobbling as he got his first full glimpse of his modified chest. 

The piercings weren’t pretty or delicate, but as the two of them had negotiated, Minho had the authority to make changes to Chan as he saw fit. And now, he looked  _ owned.  _

“Hey, Chan, baby. Why don’t you go ahead and show Jisung how grateful you are for his help?” 

With blurry eyes, Chan crawled off of the piercing chair and pawed at the front of Jisung’s tight jeans. Jisung was very clearly hard. 

“He’ll do whatever,” Minho offered nonchalantly. He snapped his fingers once. “Lower,” was all he had to say, and Chan had dutifully dropped to the floor, enthusiastically running his tongue over Jisung’s beat-up AF1s. 

Chan arched his back, letting his slave rings drag against the wooden floor. 

“Do you have any appointments after this, Ji?” 

Jisung’s mouth was slack as he gazed at Chan, watching him enthusiastically lick at the dirt that had settled into the treads of his old shoes. 

“I said, do you have any appointments after this?” Startled by Minho’s steely tone, Jisung accidentally jerked his foot up, bashing his heel into Chan’s forehead. 

Chan seemed unfazed and swiftly returned to his work, desperately wrapping his hands around Jisung’s skinny calves while sucking stupidly on his shoelaces. 

“Uh, no, my books are empty.”

“Well, let’s do his nose, too, then,” Minho suggested. 

Chan paused and stopped kissing Jisung’s shoes, gazing up from the floor, his eyes glittering with a renewed shame as Minho made his executive decision. 

Minho beamed. “Make him look like an animal.”


	3. Seungmin + Minho / Figging, Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho
> 
> Sadist Seungmin brainstorms a way to intensify Minho's figging experience. 
> 
> Established D/s dynamic, sadism/masochism, figging, spanking benches, device bondage, impact play, hand spanking, implied paddling, implied CBT, inexplicit aftercare.

Seungmin wordlessly spread Minho’s ass apart and spit on his hole, lazily spreading the saliva around. Although he couldn’t see Minho’s face in this position, he figured that it was contorted in some parody of pleasure based on his moan. Minho erred on the dramatic side, but he had been sitting still for half an hour, his arms and legs cuffed to the padded surface of the spanking bench. Maybe it did feel that good to him. Seungmin wriggled a finger into his glossy hole. 

“What do we say?” 

“Thank you for your spit,” Minho whined. The tight restraints prevented him from rocking his hips back onto Seungmin’s finger. Recently, Seungmin had begun to prefer metal over rope. Metal was unforgiving, unyielding. 

Minho’s sensitivity and inevitable twitchiness had led them to the shared conclusion that they needed to invest in something sturdier. Their first purchase was a spanking bench from a local craftsperson. 

The bench was practical, but there was something dire about the dark steel and black padding that was intended to support Minho’s limbs. Seungmin loved the bench, for function and aesthetic, but Minho loved what it represented. 

When he was locked into the bench, he had nowhere to go. He couldn’t hide his face in his chest, he couldn’t clamp his legs shut to protect his sensitive cock from Seungmin’s work boots. 

Vulnerability was Minho’s favorite high and Seungmin was the only person who regularly indulged him. 

Pain was his second favorite, so when Seungmin suggested they give figging a shot, Minho instantly agreed. 

As Seungmin wedged the peeled ginger root into his ass, though, Minho didn’t feel anything unusual. He’d been told it would sting, but so far, all he felt was… a little cold. Maybe this was some sort of low-level mind game. 

It wouldn’t be out of character for Seungmin to try to test his loyalty. Minho had no time to deliberate over those thoughts; he was pulled away from his musings by a sturdy hand, brought down righteously onto one of Minho’s cheeks.

He clenched involuntarily, squeezing his hole to mitigate the stinging pain. This was a bad move by Minho, but it was also precisely the reaction Seungmin wanted. “Hurts,” Minho hissed. A new pain had materialized - something hotter, sharper, spiraling into him. 

“Yeah?” Seungmin rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and removed his watch. “That means that it’s working,” he soothed. A few more spanks would render Minho’s pain obvious. The impulsive squeeze of his muscles would only cause more ginger oil to release from the root that was wedged into his ass. 

Seungmin administered two spanks in succession. 

Minho groaned, unable to prevent himself from clenching on instinct. 

“Do you get it now? Do you get why it hurts more?” Seungmin dropped his hand and prowled towards the head of the spanking bench. Minho’s gorgeous face was wrinkled with apparent discomfort, but he managed to jerk his head in the direction of the mahogany paddle that hung from the mantle. Seungmin smiled and grabbed it off of the wall. 

“Do you get it?” Seungmin repeated, weighing the heavy paddle in his grasp. 

“No,” Minho bluffed, “I don’t get it. D-do it again, please.”


	4. Hyunjin + Seungmin + Chan / Deepthroating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Bang Chan
> 
> Seungmin graciously allows his precious Hyunjin to take a turn with the less favored bottom bitch, Chan. 
> 
> Established D/s/s dynamic, facefucking, deepthroating, favoritism, negotiated punishments and rewards, consensual voyeurism, clover clamps, sadism/masochism, inexplicit aftercare.

It was an unappealing position for Chan to be in, but then again, it wasn’t intended to be attractive. It was supposed to teach him a lesson. His mouth was spread wide to accommodate the bulbous brass doorknob, and errant lines of drool stretched over his chin and neck as he focused on staying as still as possible. If he jerked his head, his sensitive teeth would clash into the curved metal. 

He really couldn’t afford to get another molar fixed. 

Chan ignored Seungmin’s taunts and deliberate attempts to coax a response out of him. Seungmin was going a petty route today. Taking a short break from painting Hyunjin’s nails, Seungmin began to pelt Chan’s tense back with almonds, laughing when his body jerked in surprise. As soon as Chan thought Seungmin was done with the stupid little game, another nut would bounce off of his shoulders blades, making him jump and scrape his teeth against the doorknob. 

A tight laugh was the only acknowledgement that Chan had received since the morning. 

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin cooed from the bed, “do you like how your nails look?” 

“Yes, Seungmin, they’re so pretty,” Hyunjin gushed. Suckup. 

“ _ You’re _ so pretty.” Another smattering of giggles. 

There was a stark divide between Hyunjin’s and Chan’s roles under Seungmin’s dominion, but everything was in its right place. Seungmin pampered Hyunjin; he treated him to overpriced lattes, glossy polish and sloppy rimjobs. Hyunjin slept in  _ Seungmin’s bed _ . In contrast, Chan was relegated to a much lower status: ‘servant’ when he was well-behaved, ‘object’ when he was not. Today, Chan was positioned somewhere in between those two endpoints at ‘entertainment’. 

Chan had fucked up, and now he was making amends. 

It was an expectation that Seungmin was to be woken up with head every morning. 

Seungmin liked to begin the day early, with Chan’s lips pressing open-mouthed, damp kisses to the front of his Tom Ford boxers and Hyunjin, still resting, nuzzling at his cheek, warm with sleep. 

This morning, though, in Chan’s dazed, weary state, he had failed at his established task. Seungmin had gotten up sooner than usual - 6:00, as opposed to the typical 7:30 that Chan’s body was accustomed to. Seungmin always emphasized that Chan was kept around for his intuition and willingness to serve, but somehow, even with Seungmin rustling in the comforters, Chan hadn’t heard and neglected to crawl up into the bed on time.

And that was how he ended up with his lips spread wide around the interior doorknob of the master bedroom. It’d been some time since Chan had begun the remedial task, considering Seungmin had ordered Hyunjin to add another pair of Japanese clover clamps for each passing hour. Currently, there were three separate pairs squeezing harshly at his nipples. 

“Chan,” Seungmin sung, “are you ready for a pop quiz?” 

Seungmin didn’t wait for a response before sliding off of the bed and yanking Chan away from the doorknob that he’d been sucking diligently. “Stand,” he ordered, and he grabbed Chan by the three chains linking his three pairs of clamps, pulling him to his feet. Chan let out a demented little shriek when his master began leading him to the bed by his tortured nipples. 

Earlier, around 8:00, when Hyunjin was still asleep, Chan and Seungmin had discussed and agreed on not only Chan’s punishment for his misstep, but also on how they wanted to end the scene. 

Chan had been regularly training his throat for about three weeks now, and although there was daily discomfort when he tried to take his 8-inch toy all the way down, he was getting a lot better at it. 

Seungmin had suggested that Chan allow Hyunjin to fuck his face once he was done polishing the doorknob, and Chan wholeheartedly agreed - he wanted to show that his dedication and hard work was paying off. 

Although he had failed at getting Seungmin off that morning, he could certainly please Hyunjin, which would in turn satisfy their master.

He was barely permitted to play with Hyunjin’s cock, but Chan  _ adored  _ it. Everything about Hyunjin was unflinchingly beautiful, and this was no exception. Chan swore he’d never been happier than on the days where Seungmin had permitted him to kiss and lick at Hyunjin’s dick. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, almost imperceptibly, the moment Chan climbed up onto the bed and wiggled between his legs. Seungmin followed after him and settled in next to Hyunjin, an amused but encouraging smile materializing on his face. 

“Go on, boy,” Seungmin urged, “show me that you’ve learned something.” Seungmin leaned back and folded his hands in his lap.

“Can I - May I suck you off, Hyunjin?” 

Hyunjin nodded greedily in affirmation - a prissy gesture - and then Chan went to work, starting off by gently tugging Hyunjin’s jockstrap down with his teeth. 

Grazing his lips against the flushed head of Hyunjin’s cock, Chan let himself warm up, fitting more of Hyunjin into his mouth incrementally, familiarizing himself with the pain of pushing his throat to the limit. The training had helped him get accustomed to the sensation of his throat stretching, but regardless of his faithful preparation, there was  _ always _ a marked discomfort from being stuffed like this. Every time. His discomfort was only exacerbated by the fact that his throat was still sore from the practice session yesterday. 

Glancing once at Seungmin, then quickly to Hyunjin, whose eyes were determinedly shut, Chan began to take him down to the hilt. He slowly repeated this action, accepting the aching pressure that accompanied the intrusion, getting used to the way Hyunjin’s cock filled up his sore throat. At that point, he looked up to Seungmin, who grinned. 

Chan was doing well. 

“Fuck his face, Hyunjin,” Seungmin directed. 

“G-gonna fuck your face, Chan,” Hyunjin whined, shaking his fluffy blonde hair away from his forehead. 

Slowly, Hyunjin began to lift his hips off of the bed, holding Chan steady as he cautiously fucked up into his patient mouth. Chan was relaxed, in tune with his strained body as it worked to take Hyunjin in. He knew that Hyunjin would take frequent breaks due to his own sensitivity and his concern for Chan’s safety. 

It hurt - just like Chan had expected it to, especially considering Hyunjin was girthier than the toy he usually practiced with - but it was worth it, it was  _ all  _ worth it for Hyunjin, for Seungmin.

He relished the thick and disgusting noises that resulted from Hyunjin’s gentle thrusts into his throat. He could barely hear Hyunjin’s high-pitched moans over the wet sounds of spit and phlegm. Every few seconds, Chan would pull off of Hyunjin’s cock and let the thick strings of drool spill from his lips, gasping, smiling as his saliva coated Hyunjin’s smooth inner thighs. 

“G-good,” Hyunjin moaned dumbly as Chan dove in again, his nostrils nestled against Hyunjin’s soft skin. 

Seungmin ran his hand through the little puddle of spit that Chan had left in the divot of Hyunjin’s stomach, and then rubbed his wet palm appreciatively over Chan’s messy hair. 

“Yes, good.” 


	5. Seungmin + Hyunjin + Jisung / Facefucking, Vomit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Kim Seungmin/Hwang Hyunjin/Han Jisung 
> 
> Seungmin knows that pretty boy Hyunjin has a propensity for cruelty when left to his own devices. Luckily, Jisung is a gleeful recipient of Hyunjin's brutal treatment. 
> 
> Established D/s/s dynamic, 24/7 D/s, scene negotiation, brief aftercare, service submission, dog cages, rough oral sex, facefucking, deepthroating, impact play/hitting, vomit, humiliation, threats of violence, brief mention of CBT.

Seungmin hated leaving his boys. Partially, because it meant that he was unable to spend time with the two of them, and more significantly, because he knew that Hyunjin got mean when he was alone with Jisung. Leaving meant Seungmin would miss out on that. 

Catty Hyunjin, authoritative Hyunjin. Hyunjin who tied Jisung’s little cock up with dental floss, Hyunjin who coated enormous plugs in IcyHot before working them into Jisung’s gaped ass. Seungmin would have to talk to them about getting surveillance cameras installed around the house or something. 

After kissing Seungmin goodbye, Hyunjin returned to the living room and pulled the blanket off of Jisung’s dog cage, kneeling down to unlock it. The metallic click made Jisung feel frantic, and he was overtaken with a sense of urgency and excitement. He scrambled out, his knuckles scraping painfully against the hardwood. 

“Are you happy to see me?” 

“Of course,” Jisung replied, ambling towards Hyunjin and nuzzling his cheek affectionately against his bare leg. 

Each morning after Seungmin left for work, Hyunjin would let Jisung out of the cage where he spent his nights. Jisung rubbed his sore neck, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. Sleeping on an old ratty blanket wasn’t easy on his body, but he adored it all the same. 

“Do you want to play today or just relax together?” 

Hyunjin always gave Jisung the option to tap out if he needed it. A 24/7 dynamic was demanding, physically and emotionally, and Jisung appreciated Hyunjin’s thoughtfulness. He, Hyunjin, and Seungmin’s shared life was carefully constructed atop a foundation of trust. 

Jisung felt comfortable with Hyunjin, even when - no, especially when - Hyunjin did whatever he pleased with him. 

“We can play, yeah!” Jisung’s eagerness was palpable as he gazed up at Hyunjin from the floor.   
Jisung was rarely permitted to walk on two feet in the house. He liked being so close to the ground, lower than every person who passed through. 

“Yeah?” Hyunjin ruffled Jisung’s bedhead. 

“Yeah! Your choice,” Jisung murmured, resting his face against Hyunjin, “all yours.” 

“Alright.” The grip of Hyunjin’s hand on Jisung’s damaged hair became firmer with each word. “Same thing as usual, tell me if it gets to be too much, and if you can’t speak, then pinch my leg, okay?” 

Jisung gave a crisp nod. Hyunjin responded by unzipping his shorts and letting his dick flop out. Opening his mouth wide and wagging his tongue, Jisung prepared for Hyunjin to feed him his cock. Jisung’s passion for blowjobs was endearing, but a little irritating. 

Rolling his eyes, Hyunjin directed the glistening tip of his dick to Jisung’s lips and traced it around the perimeter, leaving streaks of precum on his face. 

“Aw. I like your lip gloss,” he snarked. Hyunjin’s spiteful compliments were mesmerizing. 

Jisung said nothing, but let his mouth go slack. He ventured further away from being human and instead, chose to move towards being a hole. An honorable pursuit. 

“I want,” Hyunjin declared, “to feel your fucking tonsils.” 

Immediately, he set out to pummel Jisung’s mouth, shoving his dick inside with brutality and selfishness. Jisung felt attractive and disgusting when Hyunjin used him like this, when all he could do was produce sloppy, wet sounds and focus on being helpful. 

“Seungmin only keeps you around because you make funny noises when you g-get hit. Don’t ever forget you’re disposable.”   
Hyunjin’s voice crescendoed as his cock hit the back of Jisung’s mouth. The vibration of his fitful gagging only egged Hyunjin on. 

“C’mon, you can fit m-more.” 

Jisung tentatively brought his fingers up to fondle Hyunjin’s balls. It was a wordless attempt at a compromise; Hyunjin refused to accept. 

“No, I said to f-fit more.” Hyunjin pushed Jisung further onto his cock. When he’d finally fully sheathed his dick in Jisung’s throat, he righteously beat his hand against the back of his head, his silver charm bracelet jingling delicately. 

“If I feel any teeth, Seungmin will have them taken out for me,” he warned prissily, punctuating the last two words with dual strikes. Following the impact, Jisung’s jaw seized. He wriggled his tongue out from his cramped mouth to lick feebly at Hyunjin’s sac. 

Then, something in Jisung’s body changed. Nausea brewed in Jisung’s belly as Hyunjin held him down. Jisung shoulders hunched up and he tried to make himself smaller. His stomach lurched, its contents rising and flooding the back of his throat. He let out several thick gurgles as a warning. 

Hyunjin looked furious when he felt Jisung’s vomit shoot up and touch the head of his cock where it was pressing further into Jisung’s throat. “Nooo, no. Swallow it back down.” Hyunjin’s eyes were sparkling, vicious, as he pinched Jisung’s nose shut. 

Hyunjin cocked his head arrogantly and gave a sweet little smile as consolation when he saw desperation surface in Jisung’s expression. Clumsily obedient, Jisung swallowed the puke, his airways plugged by Hyunjin’s cock and fingers. When he succeeded, he pulled away, gasping. 

The inside of his mouth smelled like rot. 

“You’re vile,” Hyunjin sniffed, “I should’ve just used a fleshlight instead. A good sex toy probably would’ve let me finish.” 

Jisung nodded, coughing shallowly. 

“Go start a bath for me, I have to wash all your slime off before Seungmin gets home.” 

Jisung wordlessly crawled up to the second floor, barely wincing when his bruised knees knocked against the stairs. He didn’t get baths. He got hosed off in the backyard.

After Jisung exited the master bathroom and stumbled back down to the living room on all fours, Hyunjin approached him slowly, crouching to give him a gentle, diplomatic kiss. 

Jisung felt flattered; Hyunjin was definitely pretending that he didn’t taste the acid coating Jisung’s tongue. “Hey, when Seungmin’s back, let’s debrief, okay? Do you need anything from me right now?” 

“I’m good for now, feel good. If I start feeling weird, I’ll go upstairs to you, okay?” 

“Okay,” Hyunjin whispered, petting Jisung’s neck, “I love you.” 

“Love you, too,” Jisung affirmed, crawling over to the front door as Hyunjin went to take his bath. Jisung laid face down in front of the entryway. There was an angelic grin plastered on his face that Seungmin wouldn’t see. He didn’t mind that. 

He was just happy that Seungmin would need something to wipe his shoes on.


	6. Seungmin + Jisung / Foodplay, Findom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: Kim Seungmin/Han Jisung 
> 
> After using Jisung's credit card to order his own expensive dinner, Seungmin decides to fix a special meal for his little paypig. 
> 
> Established D/s dynamic, foodplay, object insertion, financial domination, degradation, chastity, usage of titles, shoelicking, piss mention, inexplicit aftercare.

“Hand me your wallet.” Without taking his eyes off of the leather shoes below him, Jisung reached into his pocket and slid his wrinkled billfold into Seungmin’s soft, open palm. He heard Seungmin rifle through it, a little laugh creeping out of his mouth when he noted the low-quality material and overall barrenness of Jisung’s sorry excuse for a wallet. 

Seungmin did smile fondly at Jisung’s college ID, sandwiched between his credit card and his Domino’s rewards card. He sometimes forgot that he and Jisung were the same age, but whenever he did remember, it electrified him, wound him a little tighter. 

Golden boy Seungmin was gliding through university with a bewildering ferocity. It wasn’t like Jisung was dumb; he just didn’t have the same ambition, the same connections. The same background. Where Seungmin had steady confidence, Jisung had amiable reluctance. 

“No cash, huh?”

“No, Sir,” Jisung murmured, “had to buy gas to get here.” 

“Sad,” Seungmin tilted his foot back, allowing Jisung to tongue the textured sole. In an act that could only be described as courageously stupid, Jisung pulled back to watch Seungmin punch his credit card number into his phone. 

Seungmin looked up. “Wait, do you think you’re getting something?” 

Jisung made a face like he’d just been slapped, channeling the essence of an abandoned mutt. He quickly averted his gaze and hunched over.

“Don’t be so selfish. I’m ordering food for myself. I was going to make a nice dinner for you, but maybe ‘nice’ isn’t what you deserve.” 

“I’m sorry. Thank you. For giving me. Purpose, Sir.” Every few words, Jisung interrupted himself to shove his lips reverently against the shiny toe of Seungmin’s black Oxfords. 

“Off,” Seungmin ordered. Jisung sat back on his haunches, wobbling. He felt his pastel-pink chastity cage bounce between his legs, hardly hidden by his worn basketball shorts. 

“Jisung, are you turned on by this?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Jisung replied shyly. 

“If your stupid cock leaks on my shoes tonight, you’ll be buying me a new pair, understand?” Seungmin knew Jisung would have to pick up a dozen extra shifts at his shitty job in order to afford the gift. 

The demand drew an audible gulp from Jisung.

“I understand, Sir.”   
"It's a little sad that this is the closest you'll ever get to a date with me, don't you think?" 

The lilting, condescending cadence of Seungmin's rhetorical question made both Jisung's eyes and his dick a little wet. He knew better than to respond, but he nearly lost his balance, shifting between his feet to maintain his required squatting stance. Seungmin stood and pointed towards the kitchen. "Go sit." 

Jisung blinked once and crawled towards the fridge, mentally preparing to receive whatever disgusting "treat" Seungmin was planning to concoct for him. Seungmin took his time approaching Jisung, his pace resembling a prowl. 

When he got to Jisung - who was making himself small and unimposing on all fours - he nudged Jisung's hole with his shoe, just a polite little prod. 

"Did you clean yourself out?" Jisung looked straight down at the spotless floor. 

"No, Sir, I came straight from work to get here on time, I had to stay extra -" There was no place for excuses in Seungmin's orderly apartment. 

"I don't care what you had to do." Jisung could almost hear the sarcastic air quotes that Seungmin sandwiched around 'had'. Seungmin’s polite prod became a fully-fledged kick, sending Jisung sprawling. He hit his chin on the tile. "It’s going to make things worse for you, though," he observed pensively, stepping over Jisung's body to open the fridge and pull a plastic container of medium-sized tomatoes from the middle shelf. 

He carefully placed the chilled container on the floor next to Jisung and rummaged through the cabinets to pull out a pair of sterile gloves, popping them on. 

“Take your pants off and spread yourself,” Seungmin commanded. Pulling off his basketball shorts, Jisung reclined and grabbed his own feet. 

More than a few of his joints cracked as Jisung spread himself as wide as possible. Fishing a bottle of cheap, flavored lube from the pocket of his khakis, Seungmin lowered himself and wordlessly opened the container of tomatoes. He cocked his head, challenging Jisung to speak up. Instead of talking, Jisung simply pulled his legs wider. 

Good. 

Seungmin drizzled a generous amount of the lube onto his gloved hand and began working his fingers into Jisung’s ass. He fingered Jisung like he was in a rush. His hole had very little give as a result of his rigid anal training regimen, but Seungmin charitably squirted extra lube onto his knuckles while mechanically shoving his fingers in and out. 

“We’re going for three,” was all Seungmin said. Jisung knew what that meant. He took a deep breath when he saw Seungmin pluck the first tomato from the case. “This one looks the biggest,” he commented.   
Seungmin tucked the tomato in his palm, fitting it between his top four fingers and his thumb, his hand in the typical position for fisting. “Ready?” 

Jisung felt like he was going to die, but he moaned deeply when Seungmin began to work the tomato into his ass. Jisung’s whimpers seemed to harmonize with the ugly squelch of the inexpensive lube. 

He already felt full. His thighs hurt from maintaining the straddle position that Seungmin had ordered him to sit in. “Next one,” Seungmin whispered, pulling his sticky hand out and grabbing the next tomato. 

“Wish you could see yourself. Maybe you could shoot some porn. You could make more money doing that than you would working at…” he trailed off. Seungmin didn’t know where he worked; he didn’t care to learn any details about Jisung. 

Jisung erupted in another animalistic moan when Seungmin safely deposited the second tomato in his ass. Jisung’s legs were shaking from the strain of holding himself open for Seungmin to play with. 

“Almost done,” Seungmin chirped, grabbing a third tomato and grinning. Jisung was jittery and long, high shriek slipped out when Seungmin inserted the final tomato. At the end of several harsh sighs, Jisung let go of his legs. Seungmin reached up to snatch a little bowl from the counter. 

“Okay. Break is over. Now push them out,” he encouraged, tapping Jisung’s thigh with two firm fingers. Jisung clenched his muscles until one of the tomatoes popped out of his ass and into the little bowl Seungmin was gripping. “Keep going.” Jisung was close to tears, his fists curled close to his chest as he screwed his eyes shut and concentrated on ejecting the next tomato. It stretched his rim for a few seconds before finally falling into the bowl, joining the first. 

“One more,” Seungmin continued, spreading Jisung’s legs apart so he could watch his hole yawn. “Work for your food.” With a labored whine, Jisung finally expelled the last of the three tomatoes, immediately falling back and covering his face with his hands. 

He was ashamed, but his body was rippling and his cock cage had grown suffocatingly tight around his dick. 

“Oh, don’t be rude, Sungie, eat up,” Seungmin pet Jisung’s scalp, his tone insidious, “I thought you’d have learned manners by now. I guess I should lower my expectations… commoner.” He laughed a little at his own word choice - it was corny, dated - but he suspected Jisung ate that sort of thing up. His guess was confirmed when Jisung rose up and shivered, starting to inch towards the bowl. 

“You take what you’re given.” Then, he abruptly pushed Jisung closer to the dirty tomatoes. Jisung gasped a sorry little gasp the second that his lips touched the red skin. 

“You belong on the floor,” he commented warmly, smiling as Jisung began snuffling at the bowl. Seungmin knelt, watching Jisung hesitantly nibble on his disgusting meal. 

He frowned at Jisung’s reluctance, pursing his lips. 

Feeling Seungmin’s displeased eyes raking over him, Jisung coughed and took a bite out of the biggest, juiciest tomato of the three. He carefully chewed the dirty chunk, only gagging a little. 

“That’s better,” Seungmin leered, smiling, “If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll fix piss ramen for you next time.”


End file.
